Only you
by catpatch30
Summary: (Fem.Daisuke/Takeru) Takeru sees his girlfriend hanging out with their mutual friend Ken, feeling jealous he says things he comes to regret and tries to make things right.


**Yeah, I don't own digimon.**

**This is another Takeru with a female Daisuke. It's much shorter than the last one I did. Daisuke's ring tone in this is from 'Pins and Needles' by Billy Talent. The song greatly inspired me to write this one-shot. **

Sixteen year old Takeru Takaishi was at the mall. The blond boy was not doing anything in particular, simply wandering around and killing time. He considered going to the digital world to visit Patamon who along with most of the other chosen children's digimon was there for a visit. 'I should ask Dais to go with me. I know she would like to see V-mon,' he thought.

Daisuke Motomiya, his girlfriend of two years and friend of four. Deciding that was a good plan, better than wasting his time doing nothing, he pulled out his cell phone and called her. His azure eyes widened and he began to look around when he heard her ring tone going off.

"Never understood how she could mean so little to so many." He spotted the burgundy haired sixteen year old sitting at a table in the food court. She held up a finger to the person sitting across from her and pulled out her phone, quickly answering it.

"Hello, Takeru," she greeted cheerfully. Takeru did not answer instead he walked up to where she was. The boy sitting across from his girl friend spotted him first – Ken Ichijouji.

'What is she doing here with him?' the blond boy thought. Even though he knew the two were friends, he was friends with Ken too. However, seeing them alone together, even if it was a public place, bothered him. It would not of before, but a week ago Ken had confessed to him that he did have feelings for Daisuke that went beyond only friendship.

"Dais," he greeted, placing a hand on her shoulder. Daisuke jumped and nearly dropped her phone.

"Oh, Takeru, you snuck up on me," she sighed as she looked up at him. Takeru saw Ken look at him and then back to Daisuke. His blood boiled slightly when he came to the conclusion that Ken's gaze was a little low to be looking at his girlfriend's face.

"What are you doing here?" the blond boy asked.

"Ken and I were having lunch," Daisuke replied, her tone the epitome of innocence.

"Just the two of you?" he specified. The burgundy haired girl looked at him curiously, not answering the question. "Daisuke," Takeru pressed, his tone slightly harsh.

"Yes, it's just the two of us," Ken answered. Takeru looked over at the boy, tightening his grip on Daisuke's shoulder. The girl shifted uncomfortably and so he loosened his grip.

"You can join us if you want, 'Keru," Daisuke stated. She could tell that Takeru was stressed or upset about something but was not sure what it was.

"Sit here and watch as Ken stairs at your chest for the next half hour? No thank you," the blond boy snapped, regretting the words once they were out of his mouth. Ken flushed a deep red.

"Takeru, what is wrong with you?" Daisuke demanded, her tone defensive as she quickly stood up. Her actions only fueling Takeru's anger.

"Seeing my girl friend sitting with another man while wearing next to nothing. That's what's wrong," Takeru shouted.

"It's a hundred degrees outside," Daisuke reminded him. "Compared to most other girls out right now I look damn modest," the sixteen year old stated. She was in a pair of tan gladiator sandals, short jean shorts, and a yellow tank top that seemed a little too low to Takeru. Her long, thick hair was pulled up into a pony tail.

"I don't care about the other girls," Takeru stated. "It's you, you're so oblivious you can't even notice all the stairs you're getting," the blond boy snapped.

"I'm not oblivious. I just don't care. It's hot outside I'll wear whatever I want," Daisuke informed him.

"Well I don't want my girlfriend going around looking like a slut," Takeru stated. Daisuke saw red. She back handed Takeru. The sixteen year old brought up a hand and held it to his red cheek, azure eyes on Daisuke.

"Fine, then consider me no longer yours," Daisuke sneered. "I'm sorry about this Ken," she spoke quickly and curtly before walking away.

"Calling her a slut was probably a bad move," Ken commented as he stood up.

"What were you doing with her?" Takeru demanded.

"Nothing, really, we would hang out together before I even told you that I love her," Ken replied. Takeru shifted when Ken said he loved Daisuke. "I wasn't making a move on her or anything. Dai is happy with you, and all I want is for her to be happy," Ken stated.

Takeru made no response. Instead he simply walked away, going the same direction that Daisuke had. He left the mall and was immediately reminded that what Daisuke said was painfully true. It was hot. The blond boy wandered, not really caring about the heat his mind instead on Daisuke. He felt awful for letting her walk away. 'I should of stopped her,' he scolded himself. Takeru then directed his anger at Ken. It was the plum haired boy's fault. He should not be hanging out with a girl he had feelings for and that he knew was with someone else.

Takeru was brought out of his seething when the sound of someone crying caught his attention. Looking around the sixteen year old saw that he had wandered into a park. The place was pretty much deserted, very few people wanting to be outside in the heat. He spotted the person crying. Daisuke, sitting under an oak tree the shade probably not helping all that much to fend off the harsh weather.

The blond boy looked at the girl who meant everything to him for a few seconds. Seeing her cry broke his heart and made him want to break down. He at first felt anger at Ken but then corrected himself. Ken had not done anything. 'It's my fault. Not anyone else,' he stated. 'I'm the one who caused her so much pain,' self loathing laid heavily on his shoulders as he looked at the burgundy haired girl.

He walked up to her, determined to make things right. Daisuke heard his foot steps and looked up, her chocolate eyes glassy and tear stains on her cheeks. "Leave me alone," the sixteen year old choked as she stood up. Takeru quickly grabbed her arm before she walked away from him again. "Let go of me," Daisuke demanded as she tried to pull her arm away. Takeru did not let go, but was also careful not to hurt her by accident in the process.

"Dais, just give me a second," the blond boy begged.

"You've said enough," Daisuke growled as she got free of him and began to walk away, her back to him. Takeru panicked, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Daisuke stood rigid and the blond boy expected her to pull away from him at any moment.

"Please, I'm begging you to forgive me," Takeru said as his cheek rested on her head and tears spilled from his azure eyes. Her hair smelled like it always did, of vanilla. He closed his eyes praying it would not be the last time he would get to smell her hair or hold her in his arms. Daisuke relaxed, her back resting against his chest.

"Why did you get so mad at me? Ken and I have been hanging out for years, but today you start yelling at me and talking like I'm something you own, a toy or possession," the burgundy haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Takeru replied. "Jealousy's a horrible thing. Ken...he loves you," the blond boy said. Daisuke took a sharp breath.

"As a friend," she stated.

"No, he really loves you, he told me, and seeing you two together knowing that made me jealous not because you're something I own. You could never be just a possession. You're everything Dais. I love you more than anything in the world," Takeru confessed. "You're beautiful, charming, sweet, funny, and kind. You really are a miracle. I can't blame Ken for seeing what I do and falling for you. He said he only wants you to be happy, but I can't help but think that maybe you could find happiness with him. I'm afraid I'll lose you," he continued.

"'Keru," the child of miracles sighed. "Why would I want anyone else when I have you?" she asked. "You're everything I've ever wanted in a man," Daisuke said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "Ken...he's my friend and that's all he'll ever be. I see him as a brother and even the idea of being with him grosses me out," she informed him.

"I love you and only you Takeru," Daisuke stated as she met his eyes.

"I love you too," Takeru replied before kissing her.

**I tried to be careful and not accidentally bash Ken. It wasn't my intention, I do like Ken. Anyways, please review I would greatly appreciate hearing what you thought of this :).**


End file.
